Word for Word
by RedEyedGirl100
Summary: Takes place shortly after Read Between the Lines. After getting rejected by Scott, Isaac agrees to go on a date with some guy he doesn't even know. Shortly afterwords Stiles starts acting strangely and Derek doesn't know what to think of it. Everything seemed so peaceful at last but Derek and Peter aren't to sure about that. Derek/Stiles, ?/Isaac, plus side pairings. T for now
1. Chapter 1

Derek returned home. Stiles scent was all over him so Isaac knew or at least he hoped that they had made up and were finally actually together. Derek looked over at him before he went upstairs. After he was all the way up the stairs and locked away in his room, Isaac left the house being a quiet as possible so no one would hear him leave. He went to Scott's house and climbed up to the window. If Derek and Stiles could get together then why not him and Scott?

He opened his window and crawled inside. Scott was still awake sitting with his back to him on the computer, using his shoulder to hold the cell phone. The voice on the other line belonged to Allison, her and Scott were arguing. Isaac was going to leave but he didn't know when he would get the confidence to do this again. He stood there until Scott hung up. "Scott I have something I wanted to tell you." He said finally speaking up.

Scott looked at him, pulling a jacket on over his shoulders. "I don't have time right now Isaac. I need to go see Alison. Just tell me later." Scott said walking past him heading for the window. Isaac grabbed his arm and pulled him back inside.

"No Scott...I've been waiting to long to tell you this. Please just wait and listen to me." Isaac asked and looked at them. You could tell that Scott was annoyed and just wanted to leave. He yanked his arm free and went for the window again. He wasn't going to listen, he didn't have the time to listen. "Scott please can you just wait!"

"No! I have to go see Allison."

"But Scott I...I love you." He said but Scott wasn't listening to him. He crawled out the window and turned Scott around, if he couldn't get him to listen then he would just have to show him. He kissed him. Scott's eyes got wide like dinner plates and his hands flailed around in the air in shock. He balled up one hand and the fist collided with the side of Isaac's face. Scott stared at him shocked that he had just been kissed by a guy, a guy he saw as a friend.

Isaac held the side of his face and kept his eyes down on the ground. He thought he would get rejected, after all Scott was so super in love with Allison. Scott just realized what he had done but it was to late to fix it. Isaac took off before he could say a word to him. He couldn't believe this happened. Isaac ran far enough away that he knew Scott wouldn't follow, not like he thought that he would be chasing after him anyways. He leaned against a tree and slid down to the ground.

He stayed there most of the night, he didn't cry, he actually held the tears in until Peter made him cook. After he stopped crying he sat with Peter and told him the whole story. He thought the man would laugh, tease him, or tell Derek. He didn't do any of that, he sat there and listen to every word he said. "So what do you plan on doing about it?" Peter asked, leaning back in his chair with his legs crossed in a formal sort of way.

Isaac looked at him confused. "I don't plan on doing anything about it. There is nothing I can do, he loves Allison and is straight, nothing that I can change." Isaac explained looking down at his hands in his lap. Peter placed his hand on his shoulder and gave a light squeeze.

"Teenagers...why don't you try moving on? Go for someone who you actually stand a chance with." Peter said and looked towards the stairs, he put a finger to his mouth letting Isaac know to be quiet. Derek came down the stairs and looked over at them. He glared over at Peter, not trusting him. The two of them waited until they heard his car start before they started talking again. "Isn't there a gay guy on the lacrosse team...what was his name Manny...Sammy..."

"Are you talking about Danny?" Isaac asked and Peter snapped his fingers smiling.

"Yeah that was the name! What about him?" Peter asked and Isaac shrugged his shoulders. He never really thought about Danny like that before, they never really talked, after all Danny was friends with Jackson and Jackson was a known asshole. He wasn't too sure about Danny though. "Well why don't you go back to school and think about it some more. Get your mind off of Scott." Peter said and stood up.

He sent Isaac off to school, he missed almost every single class but one, he then stayed for practice. Now that Peter had Danny on his brain he could help but to look at him, wondering. He didn't even notice Scott walk up behind him. "Hey Isaac." Scott said and Isaac jumped, turning to look at him. Scott itched the back of his neck, nervous, he didn't know if Isaac would forgive him, Isaac hadn't seemed himself though out practice. "I wanted to apologize to you. I shouldn't have hit you but you just caught me off guard and I over reacted. I really hope that you're not too pissed at me, I really like having you as a friend and everything."

"Its fine Scott. I shouldn't have kissed you any ways." Isaac said, his heart was beating fast, he was just glad that Scott was going to keep talking to him even after all that. He looked back over at Danny and panicked a little when he noticed that he was looking at him. He quickly looked back at Scott. "Hey where's Stiles?" Isaac asked noticing that Stiles wasn't there.

"He and Derek went out on a date. I'm happy for him but at the same time it's a little weird. I never thought they would get together ever for real, its like the twilight zone. I never knew either of them liked guys." Scott said and Isaac nodded his head. He would have never thought Derek, Stiles on the other hand he had his suspicions about. He heard all about the 'Do you think I'm attractive to gay guys' thing.

The team went to the showers, which became strange now that he was aware of his attraction to men. He kept his eyes down, using the shower that was the furthest away from everyone. The water was cold, which explained why no one ever used that shower. He washed the sweat from his skin quickly and got out. He dried off at his locker and got dressed and got out of the locker room as fast as he could.

He began walking back to Derek's, his backpack was hanging off his shoulder. A few cars drove by him but he didn't bother to look up at them. He could hear one of the cars slow down, it was soon at his side moving at a snails pace in order to match the speed of his stride. The passenger side window rolled down and the driver smiled over at him. He had dimples just like Scott, and dark brown puppy-dog eyes just like Scott. "Hey do you want a ride?" He asked, his voice sounded friendly enough.

Isaac couldn't recognize his face or his smell. He didn't think that he had any classes with him. There was a voice in the back of his head warning him not to get into the car with a stranger, even if that stranger was super cute. The driver looked at him, still wearing a friendly smile as he waited for an answer. "Umm not today." He said going with his instinct. The driver shrugged and he didn't drive away yet.

"Well maybe next time. What's your name? I'm Elliott." He said, Isaac could feel his cheeks turning hot. He thought that maybe, just maybe this guy was flirting with him. He looked back at him, his hair was short and kinda wavy, it was dark brown, he was his type.

He smiled back at him. "I'm Isaac." He said, just giving his first name. He kept walking.

"That's a nice name Isaac. Well maybe I'll see you tomorrow, or tonight over dinner. That is if you're interested." Elliot asked. Isaac smiled, he had never really been asked out before, he wondered if Derek would even let him, he realized that he didn't really care what Derek thought about it. So Isaac agreed, and they made plans to meet later that night. Elliot drove off and Isaac returned to Derek's his mood was better and Peter took notice.

He smirked. "Looks like someone is in a good mood. Did something happen?" Peter asked.

"Yeah...umm do you think you can do me a huge favor. I agreed to go out to dinner tonight, do you think you can cover for me?" Isaac asked, Peter smirked and nodded. He couldn't let Derek ruin all these kids' fun.

…...

_I promised you guys a part 2 and here it is. I thought I might as well do the first chapter with Isaac that way you guys won't feel so badly for him. Elliot is named after my cousin, whom I happen to look a lot like. Like if I got a sex change I would look like him, and we're close to the same height, he looks like he could be my big brother. Ps. Elliot won't last don't worry. I never ship a character with a OC, its a rule of mine, I hate fics that are anything/oc. Hate hate hate them. _

_I don't know who to ship Isaac with. I ship Jackson/Isaac (don't ask) Isaac/Danny (idk), to be honest I ship Isaac with every male character...even Peter. _

_But anyways I got to hang out with my friend Nicholas, I asked him for some advice on guys. I thought who better to ask about guys then a gay guy. Yeah...he was no help. But it was nice to get to see him again. So I'm still single but oh well.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Night came quickly, Isaac got dressed in something better, cleaner. He put a brush though his hair and with Peter's help was able to sneak out. He walked to the restaurant where he planned to meet Elliot. He stood outside until he saw his car pull into the parking lot, and take a spot in the back. He walked out of his car and up to Isaac with a big smile. "I didn't think you would actually show up. I'm glad that you did." Elliot said.

Isaac smiled back at him. He couldn't help but to smile at him, he just had the type of grin that spread like wild fire. "Do you want to go inside? I'm kinda hungry." Isaac said getting nervous, he was getting that bad feeling again, the voice in his head going off like a siren. He ignored the voice and went inside with him. The hostess gave them a booth and sent a waiter to serve them.

Elliot smirked and leaned back in his chair. "Has anyone ever told you that you have the most amazing smile ever. You get this sparkle in your eye when ever you grin, that's what made me what to ask you out. I wanted to see that beautiful smile some more." He said, getting Isaac to blush. The waiter brought them their drinks and stared at them holding his little notebook out Elliot looked over at him with a slight smirk.

"I'll have the special with french fries." Elliot said and looked over at Isaac. Isaac looked down at the menu and picked something at random, he hadn't really been looking at it. He made his order and returned to listening to Elliot talk. Elliot was a talker, much like Scott, he didn't realize how much he was actually saying. Finally after laughing at his own joke he looked over at Isaac. "I'm sorry I've been going on and on about my self, I didn't mean to be rude. Why don't you tell me about yourself, I would love to know more about you." He said.

Isaac pushed his food around on his plate, he didn't know what to talk about. Let's see his father used to lock him in a cooler, he was turned into a werewolf, his father was murdered and he was blamed for it, he had a crush on his friend, he told his friend and got a fist to the face. "I play lacrosse." He said, that was the only thing that was normal in his life right now. Elliot stared at him.

"Lacrosse? What's that?" He asked and he honestly seemed really interested about it. Isaac told him about the sport, what position he played, and the rules, and then about his teammates. Somehow talking about his teammates brought up Scott, and in bringing Scott up he ended up telling him all about how his love confession went wrong. He didn't know why he told him it just helped. Isaac went and covered his face, feeling totally stupid.

He peeked between his fingers before lowering his hands. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you all that." Isaac said, there was no way this guy was going to be interested in him now, not after that. Elliot looked at him and reached over the table, taking his hand and holding it in his. Isaac blushed and stared at their hands. It didn't feel right, Elliot's skin was cold, it chilled him in a bad way, but he needed the comfort. "Elliot I don't think this is going to work right now. I still like Scott to much and I feel bad for pretending like you like that. I think your a great guy and everything but now just isn't the time. I'm really sorry."

Elliot smiled at him. "Its alright Isaac...I understand. How about we finish eating and I'll take you home and if you ever feel like giving this another shot then give me a call." He said and drank his drink. They finished eating and Isaac walked with him to his car. Elliot opened the passenger side, grabbing something inside. "Well are you going to get in?" He asked, still being friendly. Isaac smiled, but shook his head, Derek would hear him if he got dropped off by some car.

"No thanks, I can walk." Isaac said, taking a step back. Elliot's smile faded, and his eyes darkened as his expression became grim.

"I thought you were going to say that." Elliot said his voice no longer so friendly, He pressed a rag to Isaac's nose and mouth and caught his body when it went limp. He threw Isaac into the passenger seat and closed the door, he tossed the rag to the ground and got into the driver seat. He looked over at Isaac, running his hand down his cheek. "Silly little pup, I didn't think it would be so easy to get you. You want to know something. Your Alpha...Derek...he killed my best friend Mavrick. He didn't just kill him! There was nothing left! So now I'm going to take what's his, first you, then the rest of his pack, then that cute little mate of his. I won't make the same mistakes my friend did."

He drove off, taking Isaac out of the town, in fact he wasn't even sure where he was going. He took Isaac to a house. "You know what's really going to be fun. Me taking your place, no one will even know the difference, not Scott, not Derek, not anyone." Elliot told him and took Isaac shape. He grabbed his face and gave him a quick kiss before dragging him inside, down to the basement. He had the whole place set up to keep werewolves trapped. He chained Isaac up and sat in front of him, waiting for him to wake up.

Isaac opened his eyes and stared at himself, he was confused at first. "Shocked? Well don't be. I'm not your refection, I'm a shape shifter, the best there is in fact. Get a good sniff Fido, I smell just like you. That's why I'm the best. If you like I can turn back into that form I created for you, I based it off Scott. You were passed out when I told you the details. But so your not totally left in the dark, Derek killed my friend and I'm pissed."

"The incubus was killing people! He was going to kill Stiles!" Isaac yelled, snarling with his fangs showing and his eyes yellow. The cuffs gave him a electrical shock and he morphed back with a whine.

"So that gives him the right to kill him! Then I guess I have just as much of a right getting my revenge! I'll kill you, I'll kill Stiles, I'll kill Scott. Actually I'll make you watch...watch as I kill Scott...in fact I'll do it while I look like you...while I smell like you." He said, he loved looking like Isaac, he liked Isaac's form, like the expressions he could make wit his face.

"Bastard! Don't touch him! Don't touch any of them, if you need revenge then just kill me!"

"Shut up Isaac, you're not Derek's mate. I want the most important person to him! He's going to hurt in the same way I do!" He said getting in Isaac's face. He took his jaw in his hand and looked him in the eyes. It was creepy seeing himself, but knowing that it wasn't him. Elliot dug his finger nails into his cheek. "Derek will pay for what he did."

"That incubus was more then just your friend wasn't he...you guys were lovers weren't you. But he liked women."

"Idiot...I'm a shape shifter I don't have a sex, I'm always switching forms. Mavrick and I were a perfect match and Derek took him from me! I loved him and now he's gone. I'm done talking to you Isaac, I'm done. Next time you fucking see me I'll have one of your friends with me and you better pray that it isn't Scott I grab. I won't wait to kill him...I won't wait." He hissed and kissed him, grabbing his face and biting his lower lip. He laughed, matching Isaac's laugh perfectly. He turned around and went out the door. He looked over at the werewolf from over his shoulder, he was going to love his cute new toy. Elliot got into his car and drove back.

It was nearly morning before he made it back, he went though the doors and jumped when a voice called Isaac's name. He turned and saw Peter. "So how did your night go?" He asked and Elliot quickly chanced his scent to make it smell like he had sex with someone. He smiled, he pretended to be a good modest boy.

"It was alright I guess" He said. Peter laughed and stared him down.

"It must have been, you're wearing the wrong clothes and everything. Hurry up and shower before Derek finds out, he'll have your nice little ass over his knee. After all you've been a very naughty boy." Peter teased and gave a laugh, he found himself so funny. Elliot smirked and gave a dry laugh before finding the bathroom to shower. He was in.

….

_Elliot isn't the shape shifter's real name, they are nameless or go by a bunch of different names because their form always changing but I'm going to keep calling it Elliot so it doesn't get confusing (unless its from some one else point of view then he'll be called by whosoever form he's in). But yeah I wasn't going to go this way for the story but I had a very detailed dream about this fic and I decided that if I was going to have such a detailed dream I might as well go with it. _

_Peter actually said that last part in my dream...i remember just feeling really freaked out by it and I was seeing it though Elliot's point of view, so I think he probably felt the same way hearing that. _

_So my editor made a suggestion and what that suggestion is a secret between her and I. But I just might listen to her. She might get what she wants or not, everyone will have to just wait an see. _


	3. Chapter 3

Elliot had to fight the urge to kill as soon as his eyes landed on Derek. The sight of him angered him and seeing him with his mate was sickening. He looked at Stiles. His eyes scanned over his limbs and his lips, the curve of jaw and the length of his eye lashes. He was just a plain old normal human, nothing super or special. But Elliot knew that stupid human was the reason Mavrick was dead.

He left the room; he couldn't take much more of the happy couple. He had gotten Derek's form memorized and his scent embedded into his memory. He would use Derek's looks to get Stiles and he would kill him while looking like Derek. What better way to kill them then by looking like the person they love most? He went to what was Isaac's room, having to walk by Peter to get there. The older werewolf made him nervous, he was afraid that he would be the one to figure him out. That and they way he looked at him while he was in Isaac's form, it sent chills down his spine.

He crawled into the bed, it smelled like Isaac. The scent was actually comforting, it was sweet, no wonder the older werewolf with the fetish for skin creeped on him. Elliot looked towards his door, he wanted to grab Stiles now and take him back to the house where he was keeping Isaac, but the damn Alpha hadn't let the human out of his sight. He was willing to take anyone at this point, even Peter.

After pacing around the room, he stopped and looked at himself in the mirror. He thought about going to see Scott, maybe he would have some fun and seduce him, then he would tell Isaac all about it. The idea of it got him to laugh. He walked out of the room and past the happy couple. He glared over at them. He walked out the doors and walked to Scott's, but he found that seducing him would be harder then he originally thought. He wasn't even at the front door yet but he could hear him talking to Allison.

He had the same loving tone of voice that Mavrick used to have when they would spend late nights just laying in each others arms. It seemed Scott was in love, hot burning high school romance, the best part about high school romances was how quickly and harshly they could end. Elliot crawled up to his window, like Isaac had told him he had done the night he confessed his feelings for him. Elliot found it strange how they all just crawled though each others windows. He entered the room right as Scott's cell phone flew agaist the wall by his head.

"Having girl problems?" He asked giving the smile that he saw a few times on Isaac's face, his real smile not the fake one. Scott looked over at him and Elliot moved in closer. He kept that smile, he was good at be seductive, his dead lover taught him all the tricks. "Why don't you sit down and tell me everything." He said, walking over to the bed and he sat down and patted the spot next to him. Scott sat down and began to tell him all about his newest drama with Allison.

"Allison doesn't like the fact that Stiles is seeing Derek. I didn't think that she would be so...so bitchy about it, I don't like it but I'm not going to get between them. She wants to tell her dad about it and have him put a stop to it but I'm trying to talk her out of it." Scott explained and Elliot moved closer, setting his hand on top of Scott's.

"It good that you're sticking up for Stiles. I wasn't sure you would after how you reacted to my little coming out." Elliot said. Scott looked over at him, still allowing the fake Isaac to keep his hand on his.

"That was different! You caught me off guard and I already apologized to you." Scott told him and Elliot moved his hand to Scott's thigh and he smiled at him.

"Not well enough." He said and leaned in, Scott surprisingly didn't move away from him. He kissed him and this time Isaac's face didn't get punched. He pushed Scott down onto the bed, claiming his mouth and softly rubbing his inner thighs. Elliot didn't think that he would have gotten Scott to kiss him so easily, but he was really mad at Allison so maybe that was a large playing factor in this accepted kiss. Scott pressed against him, this caught Elliot off guard. Scott wasn't just kissing him back, he was actually enjoying it. He wondered if he could use this to his advantage, get some information out of Scott about Derek and Stiles. He wouldn't take Scott yet. He could be of more use to him outside of the basement.

He kept pushing going further, wondering just how far Scott would let him go. He got to Scott's zipper when the kissing stopped. "Isaac...I...just no, not yet. I need to figure this out." Scott said and Elliot nodded.

"Sure, I'll see you at school and we can talk then." Elliot said and gave him one last kiss before going out the window. He went to where he hid his car and got inside. He had plenty of time to see Isaac before Derek or Peter would start to care that he wasn't around.

The drive was long so Elliot played the radio taking the form he used to trick Isaac out with him. He entered his house, grabbed a chair and went into the basement. He sat the chair in front of Isaac and smiled at him. "So do you smell it? Scott's scent on me." He asked and Isaac snarled at him.

"If you hurt him I swear I'll kill you." Isaac yelled and Elliot laughed and took Scott's form. He walked over to Isaac and cupped his face in his hand. He pressed against him and kissed him, he ran his tongue along his cheek.

"I didn't hurt him...I kissed him and unlike when you kissed him he actually liked it. He loved my tongue in his mouth, he arched into me, his body was screaming for me. I wonder how long it'll take for me to fuck him. I wonder if he's a screamer, well it won't matter, they are all screamers when I screw them." Elliot teased holding Isaac's jaw in is hand.

He snarled at him, glaring him down. "Don't touch Scott...I'm warning you, don't you dare lay another finger on him." Isaac said and pulled at his binds, trying to get at Elliot. He wanted to rip him to shreds for kissing Scott. He knew that he wasn't lying, he could hear it in his voice and in his heart beat. Dispute his rage and hatred towards Elliot, a tiny part was thankful to him, thankful that he had shown him that he actually did stand a chance with Scott, even if he didn't realize that is what he had actually done.

Elliot stayed and talked with him for a bit. "I like you Isaac...once I kill Stiles and Derek and your crush Scott, I think I'll keep you. You would make a cute pet, I've always wanted a puppy." Elliot tease and stood up. He ran his hands down Isaac's chest, smirking. He went back upstairs taking Isaac's shape again and returned back to Derek's house. He went to his room, avoiding Peter, and planned out his next move carefully. If anything went wrong he was as good as dead.

He closed his eyes and pictured in his head the sounds of them screaming. He wasn't as evil or sadist as his late lover, but he wouldn't torture them like Mavrick would. He would just talk to them then bang one wolfs-bane bullet right between the eyes. Then he would chop them up and bury the pieces, just to be safe. He wouldn't want any of them being reborn like Peter was. He wouldn't want to have to kill them twice. He fell asleep with that being the last thought on his head.

…...

_I feel kinda bad for Isaac. But I wanted to get this chapter up before I went to work. I'll start on the next chapter after work and tomorrow, it'll focus more on Derek and Stiles in that chapter. Hopefully everyone really likes this fic, I would love some more reviews so I can get a better idea on what you guys think. If you have any ideas or even requests let me know. _

_I was thinking of doing story requests, like you say a pairing and I do a short little drabble* or oneshot*._

_*Drabble- a drabble to me is a short story that is only a few paragraphs long (for me its usually three or four paragraphs long)_

_*Oneshot- a oneshot to me is a short story one to two chapters long _


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles couldn't help but to notice how differently Scott and Isaac were acting around each other. He knew things would be different with them after Scott rejected him the way he did, but that wasn't it. He couldn't put his finger on what was different, but the way Scott would glance over at him, he would get this expression across his face. Something went down and he wasn't telling him. It was bugging the living day lights out of him and it was even starting to bug Derek (mostly because Stiles wouldn't shut up about it).

Derek stood watching the team practice, he did notice that Scott kept looking in Isaac's direction more then he usually did and he had that awkward look on his face that he got when ever he was thinking about something unimportant. "See what I mean." He could hear Stiles say from the bench. Derek looked over at him. He still didn't see what the big deal was, they were strange and awkward teenage boys and they were going to act like it. He rolled his eyes and left, waiting by the side of Stiles' jeep.

The lacrosse team hit the showers and got redressed. Stiles came out to his jeep, he looked around making sure no one could see him and he quickly kissed Derek, grabbing him by his leather jacket. "Dad will be at work late tonight you should come over, I'm ordering a pizza for dinner." He said smirking and leaning into him. Derek nodded and looked from Stiles after getting the feeling they were being watched.

Isaac was watching them, but something was wrong, his expression was dark and grim, it was just full of hate. It was like it wasn't Isaac or maybe Isaac was just mad about something. Scott soon joined at his side and that expression disappeared almost instantly. He smiled at Scott and they began to walk towards Scott's house together, Derek then saw something that made him think that Stiles was right about those two, Scott took Isaac's hand and held it as they walked. Derek looked back at Stiles. "I'll see you tonight." He said pressing their foreheads together before kissing him again.

Derek left and went back to his house, Peter was wondering around in the front yard, getting some fresh air. He looked over at his nephew as he got out of his car. "Did you have fun creeping on high school students again. How was jail bait doing?" Peter commented and walked away to go inside. Derek followed after him.

"Isaac talks to you right...can you ask him what's going on between him and Scott?" Derek asked. Peter chuckled and kept walking.

"He likes Scott, couldn't you tell? I guess they got together, if you really want to know why don't you ask him your self tonight." Peter asked mover over to the couch and taking a seat. Derek growled and and started walking up the steps. He didn't know what to think of Scott and Isaac together, Scott was a idiot and was obsessed with Allison so maybe having a relationship with Isaac would be good for him. Isaac was smart and had control, if Scott was seeing him then he could finally get him in the pack and get his damn mind off of the hunter. This could work in his favor unless things went badly.

He showered and got dressed and went back downstairs. "Oh Derek on a side note I would keep a close eye on those two. I like Isaac and I don't think Scott is sure of what he wants and I feel like because of that he will end up hurting him. Scott isn't part of your pack and you need to watch after who is." Peter warned. Derek looked at him, he felt as if there was more behind what his uncle was saying then he was actually hearing. Peter stood up and moved in front on him.

"You haven't been a Alpha to your pack, you've just been a dick. You need to start watching after them if you really want them to start giving a shit about you or anything that you do. I mean it when I tell you to keep an eye got him." Peter said having to make sure that his words were sinking it, but it was hard to tell if Derek was actually listening to him or if he was going keep just being a thick headed 'do what I want' type of guy. He walked past him and went upstairs. Derek didn't say anything, he had already talked to him longer then he originally wanted to anyways.

Erica and Boyd came down the steps shortly after Peter disappeared into his room. They walked past Derek without so much as a glance in his direction. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked them both and Erica rolled her eyes at him annoyed.

"For a walk unless that's a crime." She muttered and she walked with Boyd out the door. Derek walked out and for a moment Erica thought that they were going to get in to trouble, but Derek did nothing he just walked past them and got into his car. She crossed her arms and looked over at Boyd. "I wonder what his problem is. I'm glad he didn't yell at us or anything but really...why didn't he?" She sighed and went on her walk with her boyfriend.

Derek drove to Stiles' home and parked his car down the road. He walked up to the house, sneaking in though the bedroom window, like he always did. Stiles was still downstairs, on the phone with the pizza delivery person, Derek waited taking a seat on the bed. The room was now his scent intertwined, a perfect blend with the sweet scent that was always flowing so freely from Stiles soft human skin, he never wanted that smell to change.

Stiles came upstairs and opened the door to his room, finding Derek on his bed. "What are you doing here? My dad is right across the hall." Stiles whispered and quickly closed the door behind him. Derek stood from the bed and moved so he had Stiles trapped against the door. He could hear the quick rabbit-like pitter patter of his heart as he breathed down on his neck. Derek kissed the beating pulse of the skin under his nose. Stiles face filled with blush, he thought that he would have gotten used to these attacks of affection by now.

He kissed him on the mouth, claiming it as his own. Stiles ran his tongue over his mouth and ran his hands to the front of his shirt. A knock from the bedroom door got them on two different sides of the room before Stiles could even blink. "Hide!" He hissed, staring at Derek with his eyes wide. Derek crawled out the window and hid outside, pressed against the side of the house.

Stiles opened the door and his dad walked in. "I'm heading out, here's some money for pizza." He said handing over some cash. Stiles thanked him but was quick to try to get him out of the house. "Is Scott coming over tonight?"" His father asked and Stiles shook his head.

"No him and Isaac are going to see a movie." Stiles told him and his dad tilted his head to the side.

"They went without you?"

"Yeah dad it's like a date or something." Stiles said and watched his dad's mouth fall open. He just stared at him, speechless, then left for work. Stiles went to his window and opened it, giving the all clear. Derek crawled back in and grabbed Stiles getting him down onto the bed. They kissed and Derek moved his hands under his shirt, rubbing his stomach and chest.

Stiles arched into him running his fingers though his hair. Their tongues rubbed against each other and he moaned quietly into the kiss. Stiles rolled his hips against him, wanting more of him. He pulled at Derek's clothes. Things were getting steamy and clothes were starting to come off when the door bell rang. Stiles would have ignored it, if he wasn't starving. Derek was kissing along his neck when he have him a small push. "I need to get the door...pizza...hungry." Stiles said pushing him some more.

Derek gave a frustrated growl, softly biting the side of his neck leaving behind a nice little mark behind. "Fine...lets get downstairs and get your damn pizza." Derek said and got off of the bed. He took Stiles by the hand, pulling him from the bed. They went downstairs and Derek sat on the couch as Stiles paid for the pizza. He gave the delivery guy his tip and closed the door.

He opened the box between him and Derek and dug in. He turned the TV on and watched the first movie he could find that. This was probably the closest thing to a real date that he and Derek could ever really have. He couldn't been seen out in public with him because he was afraid that somehow word would reach his father about it. He didn't want to get Derek into any more trouble then he already had. Derek grabbed a slice and stared at it and then over at Stiles. He ate it and wrapped one arm around his shoulders.

….

_I just want to apologize to everyone for taking so long to get this updated. I was just really stressed out, dad is leaving for Germany today. My friends were telling me that if I didn't make a move on my crush they would tell him though facebook. I know my friends and they would! But they don't get my reasoning for not going for him. He's my little brother's BEST FRIEND, it would be awkward. He comes on family trips with us, he's seen me in my pjs (and in nothing but a towel but that was just a accident, oh my god...awkward, I had no clue anyone was home) _

_Well please review I will try to get the next chapter up soon. _


	5. Chapter 5

They watched the TV, not saying much as they tried to get into the movie. Stiles licked his lower lip, thinking about how he could make a move. He looked over at Derek from the corner of his eyes. He felt the arm around his shoulder pull him slightly closer. Derek looked at him from the corner of his eye, he leaned in and kissed him.

Stiles moved in, pressing closer feeling the heat coming from him, it wasn't like he was cranking heat off like some sort of radiator. It was the same warmth any normal healthy human would have and that alone is what was comforting about that warmth. He slid his hands underneath his shirt, touching his skin running the tips of his fingers over the shape of each wonderful stomach muscle. Derek pressed against him, getting him down on his back.

The remote fell from the couch and hit the floor making a cracking sound, but neither of them noticed it. They were to busy with each other to notice anything around them. They were off in their own little world, where it was just them, the rest of the world was spinning but they were at peace being there on that couch. Derek's mouth moved to the side of Stiles neck, the tip of his nose pressed into his skin, he listened and heard just the smallest gasp slip from Stiles lips.

Stiles grabbed the sides of Derek's jaw, feeling the scratch of his scruff on the palm of his hands, he moved Derek's face so he could see his eyes and took a kiss. He kissed him, sucking on his lower lip and biting it. Derek ground their hips together and made a suggestion that they took this to a bed. They were in they're own world, unaware of anything, of anything around them, unaware of the fact that they were being watched.

Elliot watched, taking the shape of the creeping woman that was always doing yard work at night. He wanted them to die, he wanted them both to just die. They had no right to the love and happiness they felt, they didn't have to right to have what they had stolen from him. He couldn't wait to take that love and those smiles away from them. There would be no more loving caresses, no sweet kisses, no late heated nights, no warmth, no light, all that he would leave behind would be blood and death.

He clenched his hands into tight fists, the nails dug into his palms. He didn't feel any pain even though his nails had drawn blood. It began to flow, working it way between his fingers, it dripped from his white boney knuckles. Elliot turned away and began to walk down the street. He didn't realize that he was bleeding so badly, he took Isaac's form and opened his hands. With his nails no longer digging into the palm the marks were able to heal. He wiped the blood off on the moist grass the best he could, licking away the small amounts he couldn't get. After that he returned to the house and waited.

Peter sneaked up behind him, not saying a word as he stood just off from his side. He looked at the back of his head. "You were out late. Did you have fun with Scott?" Peter asked, running his hand over the top of Isaac's shoulder. Elliot frowned, this man made him uneasy, he was the one he worried about. He felt as if any moment he would figure out the truth.

Elliot bit his lower lip he needed to think. He looked over at Peter, looking into his eyes. He had amazing eyes, as a shape shifter he spent a lot of time looking at the faces of people. He loved the flaws and the perfections. His favorite thing about Peter's face would have to be his eyes and the way he would smile at him. Great, now he was thinking the wrong thing.

Peter sat down in front of him. "What's wrong Isaac? Did it not go well?" He asked him and Elliot looked at him. He didn't understand why this man was acting like he cared. Maybe he could play off of that. He moved over to him, getting practically on top of him.

"Scott...he's old news." Elliot said and moved in to kiss him. Peter did something that Elliot didn't see coming. He grabbed him by the back of the head and fisting his hand into his wavy hair. Peter spun him around like that and pressed him to the wall. Elliot feared for his life for a split second, but then Peter kissed him.

Elliot pressed against him and wrapped his arms around him. Peter tongue slid into his mouth and Elliot felt a shiver go down his spine, Peter could kiss. He arched into him gasping, grabbing at his shirt. Erica walked by the room, totally unaware, she heard the gasp and stopped. With her toothbrush hanging from her mouth, she stared at the sight totally speechless. When clothes started flying off she thought it would be best to give them some privacy, she grabbed the door and closed it.

Peter kissed along his neck, biting roughly at the place where his neck curved into his shoulder. Peter was close to drawing blood but stopped just short of braking skin, he moved the bites along his shoulder, grabbing the fake Isaac and pushed him to the ground. "I want you." Elliot said getting to his knees and grabbing the waist line of Peter's pants. He ran his tongue over the front of his pants before he grabbed the zipper between his teeth.

Elliot looked up into his eyes and smirked at him. Peter actually believed that he was Isaac, he didn't realize that the real Isaac was locked up, but he wasn't alone anymore. Elliot was having so much fun with this. He pulled Peter's pants down, looking back up to see just how far this was going to go, he yanked the underwear down. Before he could chicken out on everything, on this and his whole plan, he wrapped his hand lightly around the base of Peter's erection and wrapped his mouth around the rest and began to suck.

Peter grabbed the back of his head, gripping his hair. Elliot sucked, closing his eyes, and bobbing his head. He ran his tongue along the side and around the head. He was nervous, he didn't want to be to good, he thought if he acted like he didn't really know what he was doing his act would be more believable. It was hard acting the part of a sixteen year old at times, he was a shape shifter, much older then sixteen and skilled at this sort of thing.

He could hear Peter breathing heavy as he sucked. The worst part was the fact that he was getting aroused by him and the noises he was making. Peter tightened the hold on his hair pulling his head back. Peter kissed him, roughly, forcefully, pushing him down all the way to the ground and getting on top of him. Peter removed his clothes and ground their hips together. "I'm going to fuck you."

Elliot grabbed him by his hips and pulled him against him. He was going to have to tell the real Isaac about this later. Peter grabbed him and flipped him over, Elliot instinctively raised his hips up into him. Peter bucked his hips against him, pressing at his entrance. Elliot bit his lip to try to keep from moaning to loudly, but he couldn't help it.

Peter bucked his hips into him and couldn't help but to be thankful that Derek wasn't there. The whole house was filled with moaning. Erica was trying to brush her teeth but she had to stop in order to cover her ears, Boyd and her were never that loud.

Elliot dug his nails into the wooden floor, he couldn't help himself he had always been the noisy type. Peter thrust into him harder, biting his neck, holding the front of his neck. He wasn't choking him but Elliot would have liked it better if he would have gave just a little squeeze.

Peter growled as he began to move faster, he pulled out and flipped him over and re-entered him. He bucked his hips against him roughly, getting the boy under him to arched against him. He couldn't believable this was actually happening right now. Elliot wrapped his arms around him and buried his face into the front of his shoulder, he dug his nails into his back, dragging them down.

Boyd was sitting in his room with a pillow wrapped around his head trying to block out the noise but it was damn near impossible seeing that his room was right next door to them.

Peter moved his hand between Isaac's legs and wrapped his hand around his erection. He stroked it in time with the thrusts. He was breathing heavily, once in a while he would give a moan or a grunt. He growled in Isaac's ear, "Cum for me." He ordered.

Elliot felt his whole body get covered in goosebumps, he gave one last moan before he came. Peter kissed him, going down his neck and biting him here and there. He then came as well. He got dressed and smirked. "You're to loud kid, we're going to have to work on that."

Elliot reached for his clothing and got dressed, the whole time he was hiding a huge grin on his face. "Yeah...I guess we will." He held in a laugh. He couldn't wait to go and tell Isaac about this, he wouldn't leave a single detail out.

/

Please review I love you all

_Hey guys I started posting you tube videos, under the same user name, I only have one up right now but I plan on doing more. So yeah you people can actually see what I look like now. Seeing the picture of me on here was from prom and that was like forever ago. _

_But hey I'm planning saving up some money to move to California to hunt after an acting career. Michigan is a bad place to live if you want to act. I love acting, I've been in a few school play (anything that wasn't a musical I would go for). My drama teacher loved the musicals DX. I really want this and I'm willing to do damn near anything to get there so wish me luck. _


	6. Chapter 6

The real Isaac looked over at the real Scott. It was good to see him again but he wished it was under better circumstances. Scott had been quiet the whole time. He really wished that he would say something, anything to him to make him feel better. Just hearing his voice would help bring him to ease. "Scott I'm sorry." he said, he was worried that the reason Scott wasn't talking to him was because he was blaming him for getting into this mess. He already felt like it was his fault.

Scott looked back him. "Don't be sorry...we got tricked its not your fault." He said. They looked away from each other.

"He wants revenge. Mavrick, that incubus was his mate or something." Isaac told him and both their heads turned toward the stairs as they heard a noise. Elliot came down the stairs. He was walking kinda funny like he was sore. The shape shifter was in Isaac's form, he usually was. He seemed to fancy that shape as of lately. He glared over at them.

He hurt more then he thought he would have. He wasn't used to having sex in a male form. He was normally a she, he liked the female form better and so did his mate. He even had a favorite female shape, one of his own creation. But having sex with Peter hurt the next day and that caught him off guard. His legs were tired but he wasn't about to sit down, his back hurt.

Elliot leaned against the wall. "I...I may have fucked Peter." He said and they both stared at him like he was crazy. He stared at them both, he knew that he that they could tell if he was lying or not. "Now don't get mad but I was in your shape when I did it with him." He said and stared directly at Isaac.

Isaac looked both shocked and modified by that. "Why did you use my shape?" He questioned and Elliot stared at him. Isaac couldn't stand having to look at him while he shared his face. It was strange seeing his face make such evil expressions. The shape shifter rolled its eyes.

"Are you really that stupid, the old guy likes you, so that's why I did it. Now I wasn't sure at first if he liked you in that kind of way, all I knew was that he had a soft spot for you. I just took that spot and made it hard for you instead." He laughed at his joke but stopped when he realized that even he didn't find it funny . He sighed and stared over at them. "I don't see why you even care if I slept wit him or not, its not like you'll ever see him again, so there's no problem."

"We will get out of this!" Scott snapped and Elliot laughed and walked over to him. He ran his hand along the side of his face, running his thumb over his lips. Isaac snarled at him, bearing his teeth. Elliot looked over at him with a bit of a chuckle.

"You're not going to go anywhere. I'm far from done. Well I would stay longer but I really must get back before they notice that I'm gone. I just might screw Peter again while I'm at it." He said and left after stealing a kiss from both of them.

….Meanwhile...

Derek finally arrived back at his house, he was greeted by Erica and Boyd standing outside with their arms crossed over their chests. They looked like they didn't get any sleep at all last night, which meant that they were going to be angry. He got out of his car and Boyd was the first to speak up. "We need to speak with you about something." He said and Erica nodded her head. They walked up to him.

Boyd looked over his shoulder at the house and then back over at the alpha. "We need to tell you about what happened when you were gone. Peter..."

"What did Peter do?" Derek asked and Erica gave a laugh and he looked at her.

She smirked. "The better question is who did Peter do. Peter and Isaac, they did it, last night, while you were gone. It was awful. We could hear them, it was like they weren't even trying to keep quiet." Erica told him and Derek just stared at her. Peter and Isaac, he didn't understand. He thought that Isaac had a date with Scott last night, how did a date with Scott lead to sex with his uncle.

Stiles was right, there was something wrong with Isaac, he had to find out what. He went inside and yelled for Isaac. "He's not here, he left about three hours ago," Boyd told him. Isaac may not have been there but Peter was. His uncle walked down the steps, Derek grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. The two teenagers watched from the open door way. They kept their distance in order to stay safe.

Peter stared at Derek with a smile. "I see you heard the latest gossip and I'll have you know that I didn't force anything before you go accusing me." He pulled Derek's hand from his shirt and smoothed out the wrinkles.

"That isn't the point, he's only sixteen. You can't go and sleep with him, he's just a kid." Derek snarled, his eyes glowing red. Peter glared back at him.

"Look who's talking, last time I checked Stiles was still sixteen and how old are you again...you're old enough that you shouldn't be sneaking in his windows at night. You have no right to tell me I'm in the wrong." Peter said, he didn't want to have Derek scold him for something that he was doing himself. What a hypocrite.

"That's different. I'm not using him like you're using Isaac. You were telling me to look after my pack so that's what I'm doing!"

"Who said I'm using him? In case you forgot I was the one comforting him. I like the kid, did you ever think about that? Of course you didn't. You're like a brick wall." Peter snarled and pushed him back. Derek snarled and shoved him back. The shoving match started and it wasn't long until the two werewolves were fighting it out.

Erica and Boyd moved to the front yard. You never wanted to get between two fighting werewolves. Doing so could spell out death. They could smell blood but in the mayhem they couldn't tell just whose blood they were smelling. Elliot walked up next to them and stared at the fight. "What's going on?" He asked doing his best to sound like he was honestly worried.

"Derek is kicking Peter's ass for fucking yours." Erica simply explained. Boyd nodded and looked over at Isaac.

"What happened with you and Scott? We thought you two had a date." Boyd asked, he and Erica had grown bored of the fighting. The alpha and the former alpha would fight it out until they got tired. Elliot made his face get all sad looking.

"He ditched me, he didn't even show up." He told them and Erica crossed he arms.

"What an asshole, he probably got back together with Allison." She said rolling her eyes. Boyd placed his hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze as if that was suppose to be of some sort of comfort to him.

…...

_So I went on a date and he was nice and everything but I just wasn't into him. Now I'm tying to find a nice way to tell him that I'm not interested in him like that. He would be nice to have as a guy friend but I don't see him in a romantic sort of way. _

_I'm really upset over it and I honestly really don't know what to do. _


	7. Chapter 7

Derek and Peter fount until they were tired, it took a while for that to happen. They panted and the fighting stopped for a while. It took a few days for the shoving matches and arguing to stop completely, but in the mean time Derek was making sure to keep Peter away from the fake Isaac. But Elliot was surprised by how easy it way to keep everyone in the dark. It wasn't hard pretending to be both Scott and Issac, as long as they didn't need to be in the same place at the same time. He began to wonder if you could pull off being three people at once, it would be harder seeing at the group all mingled together. Three people would be more challenging and he didn't want to risk getting found out.

He let out a sigh and walked out of the bed room, he looked at Derek who was texting Stiles, he texted him whenever anyone was around that was no one could listen in on what they were saying. Elliot kept his eyes down as he walked by him. It was sickening how mingled together the Alpha's scent was with that human. He wanted to mess with them. Elliot walked out the door and found Peter standing next to the door, staring out into the woods. "Where do you go when you leave?" Peter asked.

Elliot looked over at him. "What are you talking about." He said looking forward again. Peter snarled silently under his breath.

"Do you really think that no one would notice you leaving for hours on end. So where are you running off to, are you going to see Scott." He asked and moved so he had the teenager against the side of the house. Elliot stared him in the eyes, he couldn't lie the former alpha would know if he did and he would be done for. Everything he had worked so hard to do would all be over with one tiny lie, it would all fall apart. So he did the only thing he could think of, he kissed him in hopes that it would distract him.

It worked for only a short moment before he felt their mouths part. "Why did you stop?" Elliot asked pressing against him. Peter sniffed him, right at the base of his neck. Elliot felt his heart jump in a quick spark of fear.

"You taste...different...and you smell different." He growled in his ear. Elliot's heart began to race, he slipped up, he didn't get all of Isaac right, he was done for. He tried to relax he had to get out of this somehow. He knew his heart was beating faster and he knew that Peter could here it. "Well Isaac is there something you would like to tell me."

He couldn't risk attacking Peter nit with the others just on the other side of that wall. The only think he could do was play victim and pray that Derek would deal with Peter. "Let me go! I said let me go!" He howled out and struggled against him. Peter tightened his hold, he wanted the boy to answer his question, why was he the same. Something wasn't right and he was bond to figure it out, this Issac was different. Peter sighed and released him, Issac's screaming would bring trouble. This Issac stared at him before walking off, there was an expression he saw in those eyes that he never once saw before in Issac's eyes. It was a look of blood lust, of pure craving hatred, it was an expression Peter knew well for it was one that he knew on his own face. The lines of the expression were still fresh on his skin, he didn't think it was possible for someone like the teen to feel such a way.

Peter turned and walked in, he kept his thoughts on Issac to himself, he still wasn't sure what was happening, all he knew or at least what he believed was that something was seriously wrong here. He began to think, his mind wondering, was the Issac he made love to even really him. His scent, his taste, it wasn't right, nothing was right about this morning.

Elliot could hardly get himself to relax after his close call with the former Alpha. He sighed and got as far from the burnt up house as he could before he had to stop to breathe. Peter had figured it out, he was sure of it. He would have to be careful now, he had a pretty good idea that Peter would not allow himself to be alone while he was near. Elliot let a growl out, everything he had worked so hard for was going to be gone, everything was going to go to hell now. He began to walk again, he was going to have to move his plan on faster, he had to capture Stiles before it was to late. He had to kill them before his whole plan, his revenge, everything went up in smoke.

Elliot changed his shape to the form he first used to attract Issac to him, he liked this shape seeing that it was of his own creation. It took forever to get to the house on foot, when he got there he sat down with them, he stared at the wall between the two. "I'm sorry to tell you this but I will be killing you both soon. But first Stiles, Stiles has to be the first to die...then you Issac, then Scott." He told them both, he sighed yet again and leaned back in his chair. He longed for his lost love but the fact that his revenge was so close left a sweet feeling that warmed his soul. Eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth. Blood would be repaid, his pain would be felt, Derek would know how he has suffered because of his hand.

This hands of his he would take everything from him He craved for murder he longed for, he could see why his love had enjoined it so much, there was a thrill to it like noting he's ever felt before. He could feel the motion of the adrenalin coursing though his flesh, it warmed it and excited him. "I'll gut him, getting just the fat around his internal organs. He'll die slow but he will die...you guys will watch as I do it. I want you to see me rip his heart out and eat it. Hearts have such a glorious filling flavor. I'll paint you with his blood, I will make you taste his flesh." Elliot muttered under his breath, he kept his head down and laughed.

He wanted to kill now, he was shaking with desire. He had to feel the sensation of warm blood on his hands, under his nails, his mouth, he wanted to hear what it would sound like as he tore his skin from his body. He was ready to kill, he was ready for there to be death, his revenge was coming. He stood and walked to Scott. The two were speaking but for some reason his could not hear their words, his thoughts were to far gone for him to notice anything of his surroundings. He dug his nails deep into Scott's side, drawing a small amount of blood.

He walked away, looking at the fluid that lightly coated just the very tips of his fingers. He stuck his fingers into his mouth and slowly sucked the blood off. He licked the corner of his mouth and began to laughed. He went upstairs and lingered around the house for awhile, he was tired and was quite ready to leave yet.

Before he decided to leave he paid the boys one last visit, mostly to cut them up a bit and get a little drink of their blood. "Next time you idiots see me I won't be alone...until next time." He laughed and walked up the stairs. Elliot made the walk back to the Hale House, he looked up at the broken window. Peter was staring down at him. He was terrified of this werewolf.

Elliot entered the house, his heart beating fast within his chest. He quickly found another member of the pack to shield himself with. He stuck close to Erica, who was puzzled by the behavior. Nevertheless, she allowed the fake Issac to share her bed with her and Boyd. He slept in the bed with the two Betas spooned up against him at each side. He felt safe now that he had them, Peter would not risk attacking him when he was with anyone. No one would believe that he wasn't the real Issac, they would turn on the old bastard. He laughed softly before closing his eyes and drifting off into sleep.

…..

_Hey everyone I just wanted to say sorry for taking so very long to update this, I've just been having problems at work and because of that I've been having problems sleeping. This new guy we have is a former Maurine and a total asshole. I respect what he did for our Country but he had no right to think that he is all high and mighty._

_He sucks at his job, the only way I'm sure something got done is if I do it myself and last night he made the same sandwich three times, each time it was wrong so I had to stop what I was doing in order to make it for him because he couldn't handle it. He'll give me this huge list of things to cook when he only has one sandwich to make and he won't do anything on his own._

_If I ask for help or ask for something on a rush (which is rare cause I've been there almost a year now and I'm pretty damn good at my job) He tells me to wait a sec...but he never does! He'll be doing something that could wait like cleaning a spot of mustard. _

_Everyone there hates him and his bad attitude, no matter how much the managers yell at him it does no good. I've tried to explain to them that because he is former military and a Maurine at that, yelling will not faze him, they are used to being yelled at, you have to punish them like children (poor choice of words but in his case its true). Writing him up or cutting hours will be the only way he'll learn. _

_But working with this idiot is causing me so much stress that I'm having stomach problems again, even threw up._

_Sorry for such a long and bitchy Author's note, I just thought you guys should know what's been up. Well please review. _


	8. Hello Everyone

Hey everyone this is not an update but it is a plea for help. I have really bad writers block and could use your help. So if you have any idea on what I can do next please let me know so I can start writing this again and hopefully get it finished by August.

Also if you read any of my APH fanfiction please let me know because I have writers block on them as well, mainly My love and My forever and When black sails fly. I'm putting the other one on hold for awhile.

Also I wish to start a new teen wolf fic (a possible crossover with Supernatural). Or a new Sterek one (Bottom Derek because lets face it that would be pretty damn hot). I could always use some ideas, and if I do use your idea I will give you credit in the fic description.

I also am rewriting Noah King's story. I'm doing it in second person, which is knew for me so its not very good right now.

Well please review or send me a message I really could use the help guys. Thank you and have a lovely day.


End file.
